


Chatty Cat and the Bakery Girl

by sleapyGazelle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Marichat, On Hiatus, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapyGazelle/pseuds/sleapyGazelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ongoing excuse to write MariChat trash...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [sleapywolfwrites](https://sleapywolfwrites.tumblr.com/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting of unlikely friends

_Beep!_

"I really have to go, my lady. I will see you again soon." Cat Noir departs with a most suave bow, stopping just short of kissing her hand. The latest akuma thoroughly handled, Ladybug turns to zipline her way home before her transformation wears off as well.

Cat ducks into the nearby metro, but of course it would be too crowded just when he needed it not to be. Ladybug once told him she often ducked underground to detransform. But he shouldn't have been surprised; she was the lucky one of the two, after all. _Ugh, where do I go?_ He sprints out again, ignoring the fans as they openly gawk and point and try to catch his attention.

_Marinette's place is right there._

What a useless thought. He is trying to _hide_ his identity.

_He could just do it on the bakery roof, then sneak away._

He shakes his head at himself. But really he can't think of any other option. So, he vaults up just as the catsuit and its enhancements melt away. And just like that he's Adrien again, just a regular boy with an exhausted kwami in his left hand.

"Cheese," mutters Plagg feebly.

"I got you covered, my man," says Adrien, handing over a wedge of stinky camembert, which the (outwardly) ungrateful kwami instantly begins wolfing down. "You know, for such a connoisseur of camembert, you don't really savor it. Plagg chooses to use his mouth to continue eating the cheese rather than dignify his charge with an answer.

"Who's there?"

_Oh no!_ "Plagg!"

"Adrien, no! I've only _just_ regained my stre-"

"Claws out!"

The rest of Plagg's admonishment is cut short as he is sucked into the cat miraculous, And Adrien's identity is once again safely hidden behind an eye-mask and a form-fitting bodysuit.

'Who's-" Marinette's head pokes out of the door to her loft, and her eyes are level with his boots. "Cat Noir?" Her brow wrinkles in confusion. It's quite cute actually. Wait, what?

"Uh… Hi Marinette…" He smiles like a cat that just ate the canary, his hand tugging at the hair at the back of his head.

_What is Cat doing here? Does he… No, he couldn't possibly… know?_

She climbs up the steps, pinning him with a look of withering suspicion. A look that feels… almost familiar… before she rearranges her features into a more friendly expression. "Cat Noir on my roof! What a surprise," she trills. _She's decided to play it cool._ She gives him an indulgent smile, and he feels himself relaxing.

"Well, you know, I like to check in with the civilians every now and then." He punctuates his statement with a wink.

_Civilians, huh? So he_ doesn't _know. Then why is he here?_ Then it dawns on her. _Of course. He needed to detransform. And I've disturbed him._ Feeling uncharacteristically gracious toward Cat Noir in her guilt, Marinette turns up the hospitality. "I saw you and Ladybug battling that supervillain. You must be, uh, tired? I'll get you something to drink." She ducks back down into her loft, emerging with a couple of soda cans, one of which she hands to Cat.

"Thanks!" And his smile is genuine. "May I," he gestures to a lounge chair nearby, "sit down for a moment?"

"Of course," she nods emphatically.

Because she is definitely right. He is very tired. He was already on his second transformation of the afternoon when Ladybug finally captured the akuma. Now this is his third. Well at least he isn't fighting anyone right now. Poor Plagg. He makes a mental note to properly thank his overworked kwami later. And by 'properly,' he means 'with camembert.'

"I can leave if you want to chill by yourself for a while," Marinette offers, wanting to give him a chance to make his getaway.

"No no," he waves a hand. "Stay," he adds, after a swallow of Pepsi.

"Oh. Okay." She sits across from him and cracks open her soda.

What was that Alya was saying the other day about Marinette and Ladybug? "So you're friends with Ladybug, huh?"

Marinette's eyes jump up to his. _If he's about to ask me if my own alter ego is actually secretly in love with him, I will flip._ It won't do to accidentally reveal herself out of sheer annoyance. Better to downplay it. "Well, friends is a strong word. Ladybug is a friend to all of Paris. I look up to her, and yeah she knows who I am."

_When will she know who I am?_ "She's amazing isn't she?" It's more a rhetorical question than an actual inquiry. _Friend or not, there's no way this girl knows more about_ his _lady than he does._ He doesn't push the topic. He quirks an eyebrow as another thought occurs to him. "I hear you have an unrequited crush."

_How could he possibly know that?_ "What?" she asks rather dumbly.

"Don't deny it. I have my sources. A hero needs to be informed about his citizens after all."

As a hero herself, Marinette has never felt the need to be thusly informed about any citizen. She huffs.

"Don't worry," says Cat, candidly. "I know the feeling." Remembering Nino's gossip, (which came from Alya, so it had to be true), about a mystery boy Mari likes. _He must be_ really _oblivious not to notice a sweet girl like this pining after him._ "Between you and me," he sympathizes, "I have a crush too. "

And she can't stop herself from rolling her eyes. But she has to give herself credit for holding off for so long. _Oh, the irony_.

"Does she not know you exist?" she asks, voice dripping with sarcasm. At least she thinks it's dripping, but it must not be, because Cat doesn't catch it.

"Oh, she definitely _knows_ I exist," he pontificates. "I just wish my existence mattered to her more."

"It does!" It's out before she can stop herself. "Err, I mean, uh, I'm sure she, whoever she is, cares about you, even if she doesn't feel the same way as you do." _Nice save._

He nods sadly, and in that moment looks so endearing that Marinette has a sudden urge to hug him. But then he opens his mouth and the moment is gone. "What about you? What's the deal with your crush?" He seems to gauge her reaction before she's even given it, because he hastens to add, "I'm not just a talker, you know. I'm a good listener, too. Besides, I think your guy is dumb for not noticing you. Convince me I'm wrong. Go."

She can feel the indignation warming up her face. "He is _not_ dumb. He's smart and talented. Plus he's nice, and considerate, and sensitive. And…" she stops herself before the blush can take over her whole face. _Remember, this is Cat Noir, the loudmouth._ A surprisingly easy-to-talk-to loudmouth, but a loudmouth nonetheless.

She looks over, and he's smiling at her so contentedly. "Isn't love divine?" he sighs dreamily.

This time she laughs, because it really is. And if someone had told her earlier this afternoon that she would be talking love and crushes with Cat Noir later, she would have bola'd them with her yo-yo. But here they are. And now he's laughing with her, a giggle turning into a yawn, which spreads to her because, unbeknownst to him, she was battling at his side not too long ago. "Even superheroes need their rest," she announces, as much to herself as to him.

"Right you are, Bakery Girl." He takes her hand and brings her knuckles to his lips, planting the softest of kisses there. "We should do this again sometime. I enjoyed talking to you. I hope you felt likewise." And then he's gone, having vaulted onto some other rooftop.

Not for the first time, Marinette finds herself wondering where he goes when he's not fighting by her side. Or, in a new development, chatting with her over soda… Also, _Bakery Girl_? That's almost as bad as Bugaboo. _Oh, mon chaton…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs at the irony*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief Adrienette interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who showed such support for this story! I had intended it to be a one-shot, but you all gave me the confidence to continue it. Here is some Adrienette before we get back to Marichat. Enjoy!

"Marinette! You never finished your math homework!"

"I know, Tikki." Marinette buries her head further into her pillow as her kwami flits around her head. A late night fight with another akumatized villain left her too tired to get past the first page of her assignment. "And I never even _started_ on that French presentation. At least _that's_ not due today."

"Don't worry! You'll have a chance to work on it before class, during your break." The kwami flutters her little lashes reassuringly.

Meanwhile, in the Agreste mansion, Plagg's snores wake Adrien. _Seriously? He's barely the size of my palm. How is it even possible for him to snore this loud?_ Grumbling, Adrien turns over in his bed, purposely jostling the pillow as much as he can, out of spite. This has no effect on the object of his spite. _Shit…_ His eyes suddenly snap open. _What time is it?_ _Time to rush to school because I'm already late_ , he notes, looking at the bedside clock and its ominous green-on-black digital display.

Adrien is out the door in a record ten minutes, sprinting toward the school. He pokes at his chest pocket grumpily. "Hey! It's not fair that you get to catch up on sleep during the commute."

"I deserve my rest after helping you beat Hawkmoth again," comes the smug (if somewhat muffled-by-two-layers-of-fabric) response.

He glances at his watch while climbing the school steps. He's missed first period. _Oh well._ That means… French. _Oh no!_ The presentation. He and Marinette were supposed to do their individual research then work together in class today, he recalls with mounting dread. She already doesn't think too highly of him, what with him being a rich model and a "friend of Chloe's." Now she would think he never did any work on group projects. _Damn that Hawkmoth._ No consideration for school nights. Or days for that matter.

He's a couple of minutes late. A peek through the window reveals that the presentation pairs are seated together. He sneaks into the classroom, trying to be as discreet as possible. But of course the door creaks and everyone looks up at him. _One would think, with all this time spent with Ladybug, some of her luck would have rubbed off on me._ He spots Marinette smiling at him awkwardly, slightly pink in the cheeks, and makes his way over to her. _She's always pink in the cheeks_ , he notes fondly. _Except that time on her roof when I was in costume… Or when I, as Cat Noir, was guarding her from the Evillustrator…_ Anyway, he sits down across from his partner. "Hey, Marinette!" He nervously fiddles with the hair at the back of his head, wondering how to break the news that he came to their prep session completely empty-handed.

"Hi," Marinette squeaks, typing something harriedly into her phone. "I'm uh, just stuffing some google- I mean!- googlingsomestuffrealquick!" Her flitting eyes lift to his face for the briefest of moments before she buries her face in her hands. "Ugh. I'm sorry, Adrien. I didn't get a chance to do any research last night. I, um, had to do something really important. But I can work on it today! Maybe after school we can meet up. Um, you know, if you're cool with that. You're _really_ cool- I mean- uhh- I'm sorry, " she finishes, miserable and flustered. _Why can't she open her mouth around him without making a fool of herself?_ And now he's going to think she's a terrible partner who doesn't do her share of the work.

His mouth must have fallen open at some point during this rant, because it's agape right now. He should probably close it. And just like that day in the rain, he can't help himself; he bursts out laughing. Not _at_ her, of course; but at the irony of the situation. "Actually," he says happily, once the giggles subside a bit, "I didn't do anything either."

"Oh?" her lips turn up in surprise and amusement. There is bemusement there as well (because _Why does he look so pleased with himself?_ ) but Adrien doesn't catch it.

"Yeah. I, too, was… preoccupied," he reveals enigmatically. And Marinette is certainly intrigued. She crosschecks her mental image of his schedule. His Wednesday nights are supposed to be free for schoolwork. What could be have been up to?

_He might have been secretly rescuing kittens or bringing toys to poor children!_

Were 'just fell asleep early' or 'got called for an impromptu photo shoot' more logical avenues of reasoning? Probably. But Adrien is so perfect that the selfless secret hero idea isn't much of a stretch.

"So. I guess we can do some planning now. Then we'll meet up again later like you suggested, when we have our materials."

"That sounds good," she replies, and pulls out her phone again. "I was actually just looking up -"

A chilling scream rips through the air outside the classroom window, before suddenly cutting off midway. Everyone runs over to look. A young woman in an elegant long white dress cinched above the waist, with gray skin seemingly glides down the street, a curtain of wavy black hair shimmering over her back. The scream apparently came from a woman whose mouth is open in a scream, but no sound is coming out anymore. She paws at her throat in horror. But what scares the onlookers even more, the reason people are running and mayhem is breaking out on this otherwise dreary Parisian morning, is that this silent screamer has also been robbed of all color. Her clothes are varying shades of gray, her eyes are platinum, her lips are charcoal, and her very skin is a faded ash.

Good God, these villains just keep getting weirder. _I need to transform!_ think two certain superheroes at exactly the same moment.

"Woah," breathes Alya, and rounding on Marinette, asks, "Girl, are you seeing this?" Then, without waiting for a response, "I need to get closer."

"No, Alya! Stay inside!"

But when has Alya ever stayed inside when there's a supervillain for Ladybug to fight? _Well._ Only when the supervillain is _also_ inside. Marinette smacks her forehead and runs out as well, hoping to find a place outside the classroom to get her spots on. But she runs right into Alya, who grins at her friend.

"You want a front row seat too, huh?" And before Marinette can assure her she doesn't, Alya grabs her hand and drags her outside.

"I am The Silencer," announces the villain, in a lilting voice that carries across the street.

For the first time, Marinette notices The Silencer is wearing white gummy earphones. _That's strange_ , she ponders. _They clash oddly with the whole 'silent film' aesthetic._

"You thought you could pass judgment on me?" she mocks. "I'll show _you_ whose voice isn't fit to sing!" And there, cowering beside her, too frightened to run, is Simone Malachi, the nastiest singing reality show judge in all of France - the audience's favorite and the contestants' worst nightmare. The Silencer cups Simone's chin with her hand, forcing her to look into her eyes, and presses the volume button on her earphones. A bright flash of white light. Simone opens her mouth. Nothing comes out but silence. Her vibrant green dress has turned slate gray, her previously red lips a stark black against a pale gray face.

"Hey! Ladyblog here." _What?_ _Alya, no!_ But Alya is Alya. "Why are you taking innocent people's voices away? Why are they turning black and white? Also, where is your akuma?" The Silencer turns an angry glare on the reporter. _Uh-oh_ , winces Marinette _._

"You have a lot of _critical_ questions, don't you?" With her onyx black eyes pinned on Alya's warm brown ones, she pushes the button.

"NO!" cries Marinette. But it's too late to do anything. Alya's mouth is still working as she tries to speak, and her eyes wide with alarm. She holds her hands in front of her face, taking in their colorless pallor. "What have you done to her? Change her back!" Marinette's voice is accusatory, and full of indignation for her friend. Alya voiceless? It's unimaginable.

The Silencer sneers, even as her eyes flash angrily. "No," she says flatly. "But how about you join her?" And gazing steadfastly into Marinette's bluebell eyes, she pushes the button on her earphones again.

 _Crap._ Another white flash, and Marinette is black-and-white. She doesn't _feel_ any different, but she knows without testing it that her voice is gone too.

"Anyone who uses their voice to pass judgment on others will have _me_ to deal with!" With that, Hawkmoth's latest victim glides away.

 _Is it just me, or did her earphones darken on the grayscale with each voice she took?_ It was only a fraction of a shade darker each time, but Marinette is sure what started as white wires are now a light, but discernible, gray. Her thoughts are interrupted as she catches sight of a black-clad figure vaulting across rooftops in the direction of the villain. Cat Noir. _I really need to transform._ She grabs the soundlessly hysterical Alya's hand and runs back to the school. Gesturing with her hands for Alya to stay, Marinette takes off toward the bathrooms. Once there, she ducks into a stall and opens her purse. Tikki zooms out, hovering in front of her with concern etched on her tiny face.

_Tikki! Spots on! …_

Why is nothing happening? The first hint of panic starts to grow in her stomach, as the implications of what just happened catch up with her.

"Marinette, you have to be able to say the words in order to transform!" Tikki states the obvious with unbecoming despair in her sweet voice. "What are you going to do?"

Marinette frames her own face with her hands five different ways. Then, she backs up against the wall and starts to hyperventilate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Silencer is my own Akumasona; I would love to hear some feedback on her! So if you're reading, leave a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a cat *purr*sues his prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for bearing with me as I never updated. *hides under desk* I was in a writing slump, in addition to which, I lost a lot of this chapter due to a glitch in Google Drive. Thank God I had written those parts by hand first! I hope you enjoy this next installment!

_Okay, so I can't transform. But it's like you always say, I_ am _Ladybug, with or without the suit._ Marinette paces in front of the bathroom mirrors, talking to Tikki, who unfortunately can't hear a word. Luckily though, this doesn't stop her from being supportive of her charge.

"Remember, Marinette, you _are_ Ladybug, with or without your powers. I'm sure you'll come up with a way to defeat The Silencer!"

 _Yes, that's what I just- Ugh, never mind_. Without slowing her pacing, she considers her options. _I can't cleanse the akuma without my powers. Cat can free it though, and capture it…_ That will have to do until she can figure out the next step. She catches a glance of herself in the mirror, and flinches at the monochrome reflection. Visibly clearing her thoughts, she turns to Tikki and holds up two fingers each on both sides of her head, miming cat ears.

"Cat Noir?" guesses Tikki.

Marinette nods and points first to Tikki then out the window, where Cat's form can be seen, trying to block the Silencer from more potential victims. He's dodging the villain's angry gaze himself; and though Marinette can't be sure, she thinks he's taunting her too. Her stomach tightens—the taunting works best when _Ladybug_ is there to take advantage of the distraction. _Careful, Cat Noir..._

"You want me to go to him?" Tikki asks, wanting to confirm she's interpreted Marinette's gestures correctly. Marinette nods. "And what about you?"

She taps a finger against the side of her head without looking away from the window. _I'm still thinking._

"I need to get to him without being seen." She bobs up and down thoughtfully. "I'll find a way, don't worry. Take care of yourself, Marinette. I'm sure you'll come up with the perfect plan." She floats forward and puts her tiny arms around Marinette's cheek, pressing her own soft face against it.

 _You give the best hugs, Tikki._ She would like to take Tikki closer to Cat herself, in the protection of her own purse. But she can't risk him seeing her with the kwami—not after she's held out on revealing herself to him for so long. There's no need to waste time trying to explain this in gestures—it's clear from the hug that Tikki has already understood.

The kwami phases through the window glass and is gone. Marinette waits a moment before walking to the window and peering out.

* * *

"Whatsa matter, Silencer? _Cat_ got your tongue?" _Ladybug would've rolled her eyes at that one... She should've been here by now._ Cat Noir looks away from the Silencer's eyes just in time, once again narrowly avoiding a _cat_ astrophe. _The puns are not up to par today_. And taunting her may be getting _a bit_ counterproductive with no partner to make use of the villain's irritation. He ducks into an alley and chances a peek toward her. She's furious as ever, but doesn't seem to know where Cat Noir has suddenly slipped off to.

"You're hiding?" she calls out in that sing-song voice of hers, and Cat presses his back against the brick wall again. "How very _feline_ of you." Then with sudden malice in her tone she spits out, "Give me your ring, you pathetic cat! Your bug isn't coming to save you." Cat was just resigning himself to that very possibility, but hearing her say it so blatantly fills him with defiance. _Of course she's coming_. And until then, he needs a plan. He chances another look at the villain. Her previously light gray earphones are definitely darker. _What does that mean? What's her endgame?_

As if in answer, she says, "Soon, I'll have enough voices to silence all of Paris!" She isn't yelling, but her voice is definitely louder. "Only _I_ will speak; and all of _you_ will listen to _me_!"

Only now does the first hint of panic shine in Cat's citrine eyes. _Is she really not coming? Does she not know yet? Is she okay?_

Just then, his eyes focus on a fastly approaching red dot. _What the-?_

"Hello, Cat Noir. I'm Tikki, Ladybug's kwami." The cute little creature stops and hovers in front of him. His hands come up instinctively to cup around her. But the awe and surprise are gone in an instant, replaced by an urgent panic.

"What happened to her? WHERE IS SHE?"

"The Silencer got to her before she could transform."

Cat balls his hands into fists, and takes off in the direction Tikki came from.

"Cat Noir. You come back here right now," she commands in a voice that stops him dead in his tracks. "I'm here to help you fight the villain."

His shoulders slunch in defeat. "She's okay, though isn't she?"

"She isn't hurt, Cat Noir. But if you want to help her get her voice and color back, we have to capture the akuma," says Tikki.

Cat's torn emotions are reflected in his eyes. But he visibly steels himself, giving her a single, barely perceptible nod. "Then let's not waste another minute."

"Where are you Ladybug and Cat Noir?" the Silencer's melodic voice echoes through the now largely silent square. "You have something I want!"

"And _you_ have something _I_ want!" he yells back, jumping into her path, baton spinning in front of him in a blur. He extends it until it's long enough to reach her and tries to knock the earphones off. But she dodges easily, backing away out of his reach, giggling infuriatingly. "Where is your lady luck?" she taunts.

With a frustrated yell, Cat pursues her, baton extending and retracting. She doesn't fight back, but dodges expertly each time, turning back every few paces to try and snag his voice.

* * *

Marinette slinks a little ways behind Cat, ducking behind cars and building corners to keep out of his sight. She has an idea. But she'll need to be there when he frees the akuma, and she _has_ to stay out of his sight.

She watches him closely. _He's fighting emotionally…_ He needs to keep a clear head, or he'll make a stupid mistake. Any mistake will be _very_ costly at this point. He crouches a few paces in front of her, and right there is more of Cat Noir than she ever knew she needed to see. _No wait._ Than she _ever needed to see_. Phrasing. Shaking her head at herself, she tears her gaze away from her partner's leather-clad butt and refocuses on the akuma victim.

If she could use her lucky charm, it would probably be a pair of sunglasses, to block eye-contact so she could grab the earphones without unwittingly becoming prey. Or maybe a mirror so she could turn the villain's gaze against herself, like that time with the Pixellator. But no use for such thoughts now. If all goes well, this would be the first time an akuma is defeated without the lucky charm.

* * *

Tikki is tucked in Cat Noir's collar, watching the action from behind the bell. She addresses Cat. "We need to find her weakness. What's your plan, Cat Noir?"

"I have one; don't worry," he assures, sprinting after his opponent again. "She isn't much of a fighter. I just need to keep her in my sights. She'll run herself into a dead end eventually. Once she does, I'll take her earphones and free the akuma." Cat's prey slips around a sharp bend in the road, and he skids to an abrupt halt, nearly falling over face first. He pulls out his stick and vaults ahead after her. "But," he thinks out loud, "then, what are we going to do after that? I can break the earphones, but I don't know how long I can hold the akuma. Can I even put it in a box or something, or can it phase through stuff like kwami?"

"An akuma can phase _into_ an object, not through it. And you already know what happens when it phases into an object."

He nods, squaring his shoulders. "Right. It's time to see what happens if I use cataclysm on an akuma."

"No! I don't know what that would do, but it can't be good. Your power isn't meant to be used on living beings. It could drain you."

Cat, who has stopped running after the Silencer now, tightens his grip on his baton, and turns contemplative.

* * *

 _I need to talk to Tikki._ Marinette wonders if she can telepathically call out to her kwami. _It's worth a shot._ She focuses hard, then cautiously opens one eye to find a thoroughly unmoved Tikki. _Oh well._ She sneezes loudly, then quickly ducks back behind a van.

"I'll be right back," she hears Tikki telling a baffled Cat Noir. A moment later, "Marinette!"

She digs into her bag and pulls out a notepad and pen. She holds it so Tikki can read what she's writing, and hurriedly scribbles, 'Idea! Cat break object & free akuma → things go back to normal (remember stoneheart). I get voice back, transform, cleanse akuma.'

"Okay! It's a good plan." Then almost to herself, "I'm not positive it'll work." Marinette turns questioning eyes to her. "No, it might! Let's try it, and maybe I'll never have to elaborate on my reservations," she says enigmatically. Her eyes focus on something past Marinette's shoulder, and widen in alarm. "Cat Noir is coming!" She phases into the van beside Marinette without another word.

_Oh no! Did he see Tikki talking to me? And any chance he hasn't recognized me?_

"Marinette?"

_Uh oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our dorks had no direct interaction for much of this chapter, except toward the end. And yes, you guessed it, there'll be some Marichat again in the next chapter. But I haven't written it yet, so sit tight hehe. As always, I love reading your reviews, so please drop me one if you're reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which too much happens too quickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to have taken so long to update! What can I say? I'm terrible.

The concern in his voice stirs something in her, as if she can hear someone other than Cat Noir in it—a voice she knows just as well at Cat's, if not better.

"Marinette!"

But there's no time to ponder it. He crouches in front of her, and rests a hand on her shoulder, taking in her colorless look. "She got you too?" It's phrased as a question, but the tone speaks of regret. "I'm sorry."

She shakes her head determinedly. _It's not your fault._ "I'll stop her, Marinette. I've just got to corner her." The second sentence is more for his own benefit than hers. He looks off into the distance, thinking.

Static suddenly sounds out of a screen in the square showing the news. Their eyes flit up to it, and the Silencer's alluring form greets them, walking calmly up to the reporters in the newsroom, taking their voices one by one, and leaving them drained of their color. The TV is on mute, so they don't hear the reporters' screams, but they see them. Then, she turns and looks straight at the camera. The scene starts shaking, presumably as the cameraman tries to abandon his post and escape. The screen goes black.

Cat Noir and Marinette, who were watching helplessly, now turn to look at each other.

"Well, now we know where she is," says Cat, at the same time as Mari thinks, ' _She's in the TV studio!'_

She nods and points down the street, in the direction that would take them there. "I'm on it," he replies. "You should go somewhere indoors. These streets are abandoned for a reason." With that he sets off, vaulting on his baton.

Marinette rolls her eyes. _What's she going to do? Take my voice a second time?_ Her eyes quickly scan the square, settling on a bike abandoned when someone ran away. She knocks on the van, and Tikki comes out. Not wasting another moment, she "borrows" the bike, and sets off, her kwami safely in her purse this time.

* * *

Once at the studio, Marinette heads straight for the newsroom. But it's empty. _Of course she wouldn't hang around._ Mari weaves in and out of the nearby studio rooms, her search getting frantic. A bang makes her jump, and she turns and runs toward the sound. Sure enough, the hero and the villain are battling it out on the sizeable set of a sports show. Marinette stays by the door on the outside and opens her purse for Tikki. Then she fishes her notepad out and points at where she had written the plan.

"Yes, I'm ready," assures the kwami. "You stay here. I'll go in, and tell him your plan. Then if releasing the akuma turns things back to normal, I'll come right back out, and you can transform and cleanse it." With that, she flies in, a red blur against the blur of the fight. After a few moments, Marinette peeks inside again, and she smiles. It looks like Cat Noir finally has the upper hand. The Silencer is not a fighter, and she's visibly tired. Her movements are getting sloppier. Pretty soon, she won't be able to dodge him anymore. Unfortunately for her, one slip up is all it takes. She falls for the oldest trick in the book. Cat comes up behind her, and lunges to the right with his baton. She tries to block, and he deftly plucks the headphones from her with his left hand. She makes a blind, desperate grab behind her, but he's too fast, scurrying out of her reach. She grunts in frustration, and manages a "NOO!" before Cat snaps the headphone wire.

Marinette watches the akuma fly out, watches Cat Noir trap it between his hands. She opens the door a crack further to see the Silencer on her hands and knees, only she isn't the SIlencer anymore. _This is it._ There is a pause. And nothing happens. Her hand on the door in front of her remains gray. She tries calling out to Tikki, but nothing. Still silent. She turns around and rests her back against the door. _No, no, no. Why didn't that work?_

Tikki zooms out and rushes over her words. "It's like I feared. It worked for Stoneheart because it was _you_ who broke the akumatized object. It didn't work when Cat Noir broke it. Only Ladybug can undo the akuma's damage; Cat Noir doesn't have any restorative powers."

"TIKKI!" Cat yells from inside, clearly panicking.

"Quick! Take off your earrings!" Marinette gives Tikki a bewildered look, asking for an explanation. "We have no other choice. Cat Noir will have to become Ladybug."

* * *

_Did I hear you right? I couldn't have, because I thought you said_ Cat Noir _needs to become_ Ladybug _._

Marinette tries to convey this with wildly gesticulating hands, and indignation plain on her face.

"Look, I don't like it either. But someone has to be Ladybug _right now_. And it can't be you. So who better than your miraculous-holder partner?"

She bites back a retort, busying her lip between her teeth instead as she considers, weighs her options. It doesn't look like she has very many of those at the moment. She has two, to be precise, and one of them is too shitty to count.

Finally she nods, deciding to trust Tikki's wisdom, but she does it with a look that says ' _I don't have to like it.'_

Mari takes the earrings off—her hands moving perhaps a bit slower than they could have—and holds them out. Tikki picks them up, and they look huge in her tiny arms. "Trust me, Marinette. This _will_ work."

* * *

Cat Noir stares at the earrings then at Tikki. They're both within the same viewing space, really, so he stares at them both simultaneously.

"Cat!" Tikki scolds urgently. The girl— young woman—who was once the Silencer sits back on her knees, watching the hesitant superhero with wary gray eyes. Not even her color is back.

"I don't have… My ears aren't pierced," he sputters.

"Just take off your ring, and we'll figure out where to put the earrings." Tikki manages to find her soothing voice. Millennia of dealing with panicky teenagers has made her something of an expert. After some more back and forth in which Tikki assures Cat that he is indeed capable of doing this, and no she won't tell Ladybug of his civilian identity, in fact she'll even close her eyes while he's de-transformed, Adrien finally sticks the Ladybug miraculous into his shirt sleeves like cufflinks (as deferentially as one may do such a thing) and says out loud, "Spots on."

Once an identity reveal is not an immediate possibility, Marinette opens her eyes just in time to feast Ladybug, complete with yo-yo at his hip and black spots running down skintight spandex. The suit is exactly the same as when she wears it. But there's something else off. Cat's (Ladybug's?) hair is different, shorter. Familiar... She racks her brain, and images start to blink into place like puzzle pieces. Her ears barely register the voice saying her line, "Time to de-evilize," then what sounds like multiple attempts to snag the akuma with the yo-yo, and "Bye-bye little butterfly." She's too focused on the hair and the face that goes with it to listen to the voice. But if she did, it would be yet another piece of the puzzle. The highly stylized yet endearing blond mop she would know anywhere, from years of seeing it on the seat in front of her and on magazine covers. Adrien Agreste.

She is jolted back into the present moment as a pink glow trails her body, and she can see her hands return to their normal color. She glances down, and her clothes and shoes are back to vibrancy as well. She sighs in relief, and hears the sound of her own voice.

The second Tikki appears before her, Marinette is dashing toward the stairs, headed for the exit. She just needs some time to process this, that's all. Then everything will be ok. She ignores Tikki calling out to her. Cat Noir is Adrien. Adrien Agreste is Cat Noir. Who is she kidding. How can this be okay.

* * *

"You're okay." Adrien is back in costume to talk to the civilian, Irene it turns out she's called. Her tears are barely contained. If he feels weird comforting someone about ten years older than him, he doesn't show it. "Just try to forget this day. It wasn't your fault. None of it was. You were a victim. Hawkmoth preys on innocent people."

She nods, still a bit dazed. Manages a genuinely grateful "Thanks," before awkwardly making her exit, leaving Cat standing alone.

"Wow," he breathes to himself once he's had a moment. "I was Ladybug." A giddy laugh escapes him, for lack of a better reaction. Trying to memorize every detail he can about those few minutes, he heads towards the studio exit, his thoughts straying to the actual Ladybug and hoping she's okay. He's only able to take one step outdoors though, because as soon as he does, his eyes catch on a girl sprinting away, her blue-black pigtails bouncing and her pink purse flying out behind her. He recognizes Marinette immediately, and also recognizes the red dot zooming after her. _Tikki_. The sight is too much even for his oblivious brain. _Marinette is Ladybug. Ladybug is Marinette._ If he thought he was feeling giddy earlier, he is downright freaking out now. He needs to take a seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is how what started as a one-shot has turned into a double identity reveal! I am really a one-shot writer though, so I have no real ideas on where to take this from here. I am open to hearing from you guys, so please drop me a comment (or hop on over to my tumblr [sleapywrites](https://sleapywrites.tumblr.com/)) to let me know what you want to see happen next. Seriously, give me some direction here ;)


End file.
